


Как воспитать чудовище

by Li_Liana



Series: Погибшие города [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Митос вместе со своим воспитанником оказывается в Трое накануне Троянской войны.Цикл "Погибшие города: Троя" №2.





	Как воспитать чудовище

Митос сидел на дворцовой веранде, потягивая вино и мрачно наблюдая за заливом. Зрелище было одновременно и прекрасным, и удручающим. Заходящее солнце словно расплавленным золотом залило тихо плещущиеся волны, цвет моря по обоим краям от широченной солнечной дорожки переходил в нежную светлую лазурь с едва заметным розоватым отливом. Сгрудившиеся у берега корабли казались нарядными и светлыми, будто диковинные птицы, примостившиеся на самой кромке воды.  
Но дальше взгляд лучше было не переводить. На берегу кипела жизнь, несущая смерть. Муравьями сновали солдаты, высились шатры, пылали костры. Митос вздохнул. Как-то постепенно все пошло не так, и чем дальше, тем больше, нарастая как снежный ком.  
Пятнадцать лет назад Митос сделал… ну, не то, чтобы прям глупость, но явно поступил неосмотрительно. Когда, поддавшись минутному порыву, взял на себя заботу об осиротевшем сыне смертного приятеля Приамоса. Но поступить иначе в той ситуации означало убить мальца – так же верно, как если бы Митос его собственноручно прирезал. А теперь приходилось расхлебывать.  
Поначалу все шло довольно неплохо. Мальчишка относительно быстро отошел от пережитого. Через пару лет Митос устроился учителем к младшему сыну царя Приама. Юный принц Парис был чуть старше Ириния. И никого не удивило, что одинокий учитель, воспитывающий единственного приемного сына, вскоре стал брать того с собой. Мальчишки быстро сдружились.  
А потом при случае Митос удачно завел разговор с Приамом, в красках рассказав трагическую историю сироты, чей отец к тому же был почти тезкой самого царя. Тот проникся. И Иринию уже официально разрешили общаться с принцем и обучаться вместе с ним.  
Казалось, что жизнь наладилась. Митос с Иринием все дни проводили во дворце, часто оставаясь там и на ночь. Митос рассчитывал, что это обеспечит его воспитаннику неплохой задел на будущее. И как только Ириний достаточно подрастет – он сможет с чистой совестью оставить его. Место при дворе одного из могущественных и богатейших городов и дружбу с принцем правящей династии Митос считал вполне достойным наследством, куда более ценным, чем торговое дело погибшего родного отца Ириния.  
А потом однажды этот юный неслух сам напросился на боевой спарринг с принцем Парисом – естественно, когда Митоса не было рядом. Иначе Митос пресек бы безобразие в зародыше, и маленький паршивец это прекрасно понимал. И не только напросился, но еще и посмел победить царского отпрыска – причем до обидного легко. Что могло вылиться в очень большие неприятности. Но, к счастью для Ириния, поединок увидел сам царь. Который, прежде чем карать, расспросил, где мальчик так хорошо научился владеть мечом. И в тот же день прежнего учителя боевых искусств с позором выставили из дворца, а Митос стал заниматься с Парисом не только философией и азами точных наук.  
Митос страшно разозлился, но изменить уже ничего не мог. Проблема была в том, что Ириния он начал учить владеть ножом, мечом и луком, когда тому не было еще и четырех. Тогда именно эти уроки позволили Иринию справиться с воспоминаниями о том, как на его глазах зарезали всю его семью. Он отдавался этим занятиям с фанатичным усердием и энтузиазмом, и к своим девяти годам не только не имел равных среди сверстников, но мог составить неплохую конкуренцию и взрослым бойцам, проигрывая только за счет малого роста и веса, но никак не из-за худшего владения оружием.  
И натаскать принца Париса до хотя бы вполовину такого же уровня было совершенно нереально. Учительские таланты или антиталанты тут были совершенно ни при чем. Парису это просто не требовалось. Он не занимался по четырнадцать-пятнадцать часов в сутки, не хотел забыть за свистом стрел и сверкающими росчерками меча о предсмертных криках своих родных. Принц даже о славе великого воина не особо мечтал. Его вполне устраивала жизнь в тени блестящего старшего брата Гектора – не худшее качество для младшего принца, скорее, наоборот.  
Вот только для Митоса и его плана по обеспечению будущего Ириния это создавало определенную проблему. Но он подошел к ее решению с противоположной стороны, проведя суровую и внушительную воспитательную беседу с Иринием, которая вполне достигла своей цели. Тот больше никогда не побеждал Париса, по крайней мере, на глазах посторонних. Чем мальчики занималась наедине и насколько были откровенны друг с другом Митоса уже не так волновало.

Но однажды ночью все это чуть было не пошло прахом. В тот день они вернулись домой – во дворце пятый день шли свадебные гуляния: женился Гектор, вино текло рекой, музыка и песни не смолкали ни днем ни ночью. Даже Митос уже начал уставать от затянувшегося пиршества, что и говорить о десятилетнем мальчишке. Хотя тот, конечно, не хотел уходить с шумного веселого праздника, возвращаясь в темный и скучный дом, где их ждала только престарелая глуховатая служанка-кухарка.  
Потом Митос не раз думал, как бы все сложилось, пойди он тогда на поводу у Ириния и останься они во дворце. Но они вернулись ночевать в свой городской дом, на который ночью напала банда грабителей – опытная и подготовленная. Хорошо вооруженные, тренированные, умеющие бесшумно передвигаться, они даже позаботились о сообщнике внутри, который не только открыл замок и откинул тяжелый засов на массивных дверях, но и заранее позаботился смазать их, чтобы они не издали ни скрипа.  
Митоса закололи прямо в постели. Он проснулся в последний момент, едва успев осознать, что в его комнате посторонние, и что бессмертных среди них нет – Зова он не слышит. Остальные события он потом восстанавливал по трупам и пятнам крови – уже когда снова вернулся к жизни после очередной смерти.  
В комнату Ириния зашли двое: третий бандит и парнишка-подручный, всего на несколько лет старше самого Ириния – внук кухарки. Он иногда к ней забегал, помогая носить корзины с рынка, и иногда оставался ночевать. Митос в целом был против, но они сами слишком часто отсутствовали дома, чтобы добиваться неукоснительного выполнения этого хозяйского требования.  
Очевидно, убить ребенка поручили самому юному члену банды. Что их и подвело. То ли внук кухарки засомневался, то ли не слишком сильно ударил, то ли долго собирался с решимостью, в процессе разбудил Ириния и тот успел увернутся, но его кинжал лишь зацепил Ириния по ребрам, едва рассек кожу.  
Труп паренька так и остался лежать тут, у кровати Ириния. Митоса неприятно поразило, что тот был заколот сразу, первым же ударом. Ириний не сомневался и не колебался. Кто-то напал на него посреди ночи в его же доме? Значит кто-то должен умереть. Все предельно просто.  
С трех лет Ириний всегда спал с оружием у постели. Поначалу прятал под подушку кинжал, потом стал класть рядом с кроватью свой меч. Митос прекрасно знал об этой блажи воспитанника, но не вмешивался. Да и что он мог ему сказать, если сам никогда не расставался оружием дальше вытянутой руки – ни днем, ни ночью. Мальчику было с кого брать пример. И сегодня ночью это спасло ему жизнь. По идее Митос должен был радоваться, но ему было тревожно.  
Они уже семь лет жили в спокойном и безопасном городе. За все это время не случилось ни одного опасного происшествия, ни разу Ириний не подвергался никакой угрозе. Нормальный десятилетний ребенок, даже отменно владеющий мечом, не должен так реагировать на внезапное нападение спросонья. И это было неправильно.  
Митос продолжил осмотр комнаты. Бандит у входа в спальню, наблюдавший за вроде бы неминуемым убийством спящего ребенка, даже не потрудился вынуть меч из ножен. Потом уже схватился за рукоять, но до конца обнажить не успел. Ириний метнул в него свой меч, судя по всему, в ту же секунду, как вытащил из первого трупа. Попал не очень точно, но этого хватило, чтобы ошеломить противника и выиграть несколько секунд, в два прыжка добраться до него, выхватить меч из раны и ударить по шее – голову не снес, силы не хватило, но перерезал горло до позвоночника.  
С двумя оставшимися Ириний столкнулся уже в центральной зале, после того как они закололи Митоса. На первого он напал со спины, очевидно, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, и заколол одним точным ударом в сердце. Со вторым завязалась короткая, но ожесточенная драка. И оба неглубоких, но заметных ранения Ириний получил уже во время нее. Но он победил, и четвертый теперь валялся возле своего подельника.  
Последний труп Митос нашел у кухонной двери. Вероятно, звуки сражения в конце концов разбудили служанку, и она прибежала посмотреть, что происходит. Именно ее труп больше всего не понравился Митосу, хотя не сказать, чтобы остальные так уж радовали. Она погибла не просто случайно, подвернувшись под руку разгоряченного боем и опасностью мальчика.  
Митос слишком хорошо знал, куда смотреть и на какие детали обращать внимание. Треснувший рукав ночной сорочки, чуть изменившийся цвет скулы – пока синяка там еще нет, но если дать ей пару суток полежать, обязательно проявится, – всклокоченные волосы, не просто со сна, а словно ее хватали за них, вусмерть перепуганное выражение остекленевших глаз, высохшие слезы на щеках… Служанку сначала допрашивали, а потом убили, перерезав горло. Десятилетний мальчик, его воспитанник. Второй раз в жизни переживший ужас разбойного нападения. Только что убивший четверых и уверенный, что они убили его отца – второго, приемного отца.  
Перед внутренним взором Митоса все еще стояло совершенно ошалевшее и неверяще счастливое лицо Ириния, когда он, пошатываясь и придерживаясь за стену, вышел из спальни и застал весь этот бедлам. Тогда Митос привычно отбрехался, что раны не настолько серьезны, как кажутся, и что просто потерял сознание. А Ириний прорыдал полчаса, обхватив его руками и уткнувшись носом в залитую кровью рубаху, словно боялся, что это ему только привиделось и Митос сейчас исчезнет и обнаружится снова мертвый и холодный в своей постели. И лишь когда Ириний успокоился, Митос пошел осматривать дом и по горячим следам восстанавливать то, что здесь произошло, пока он был мертв.  
А теперь Ириний смотрел исподлобья и явно не знал чего ждать. Митос тоже не очень представлял, что ему сказать. Не убей тот бандитов, был бы мертв. Получается, молодец, Ириний, что зарезал четверых и выжил? Но ведь оставалась еще кухарка. Митос и сам бы ее допросил. Возможно, и убил бы после допроса, но то он, он же не десятилетний мальчик с блестящим придворным будущим. Он древний и злой бессмертный, ему можно. Но вот только такая аргументация была слишком фальшивой и нечестной.  
– Пошли убирать трупы, – вздохнул Митос, так и не решив, что сказать.  
– И все? – неверяще вскинулся Ириний.  
– Думаешь, городской страже очень понравится твой рассказ? И вот это вот все? – Митос демонстративно обвел рукой окружающий их кровавый погром.  
Ириний только шмыгнул носом.  
– До рассвета еще часа два. Надо успеть выбросить все тела в море. Кровь будем отмывать уже потом.  
И пока они убирали, Митос думал о том, что как-то ухитрился научить Ириния убивать, совершенно не научив не убивать. И чувствовать разницу между тем, когда необходимо первое, а когда стоит пойти по второму пути.  
Но, с другой стороны, Митос и учил его не убивать, а лишь владеть оружием. Сам Митос прекрасно понимал, насколько это разные вещи. И был уверен, что Ириний еще слишком мал, что учиться лишать других жизни он будет потом, а пока – это всего лишь владение оружием, жестокая и суровая, но не более чем игра.  
А оказалось, что убивать Ириний прекрасно и стремительно научился сам. Для самостоятельного постижения этой науки ему надо было лишь владеть техникой. Что Митос ему полностью обеспечил.

Поначалу Митосу казалось, что случившееся той ночью прошло без особых последствий. Да, Ириний немного изменился, стал чуть более замкнутым. Но он взрослел, из возраста ребенка перешел в возраст юноши, и подобные изменения были нормальны. Или Митосу очень хотелось в это верить.  
В тот дом они больше не возвращались, и вскоре Митос его продал. Теперь они жили во дворце. Спальня Ириния находилась рядом со спальней принца Париса, Митос жил в другом крыле. И хотя они почти все дни проводили вместе – Митос по-прежнему был учителем Париса, а Ириний занимался вместе с ними, но ночами практически не виделись. Поэтому Митос далеко не сразу узнал, что Ириний не всегда ночует во дворце.  
А когда впервые проследил за ним, то ужаснулся. Ночами Ириний выходил на охоту. Сильный и ловкий, но все еще по-подростковому легкий и гибкий, он легко взбирался на крыши и стремительно передвигался по верхнему ярусу города, словно несомая ветром черная тень, легко перепрыгивая узкие улочки между домами. Митосу сложно оказалось угнаться за ним. Но он слишком хотел узнать, чем занимается его воспитанник.  
На следующий раз он лучше подготовился к ночной погоне и таки выследил. Ириний охотился на преступников: воров, грабителей, бандитов, любую ночную шушеру, которую он заставал за нападением на других. Ириний убивал быстро и безжалостно. Теперь он редко пользовался мечом, лишь когда противников – скорее, жертв – оказывалось слишком много. Лук и стрелы стали его основным оружием. Митос не мог не признать, что это – отличный выбор.  
И он опять не нашелся, что сказать Иринию по поводу всего этого. Начать с того, что пришлось бы признаться, что он за ним следил. Митос слишком хорошо знал Ириния и прекрасно понимал, что подобное признание сразу сведет на нет весь последующий воспитательный эффект. Значит, так начинать бесполезно.  
Какое-то время Митос специально шлялся по злачным местам города, чтобы якобы случайно «наткнуться» ночью на Ириния и получить законный повод для начала воспитательного разговора. Но Ириний тоже прекрасно знал своего приемного отца, и ничуть не сомневался, что при столкновении того с бандитами помощь понадобится скорее им. Так что рассчитывать на его вмешательство не приходилось.  
Митос уже почти созрел наплевать на поиск приличного повода и внаглую отловить паршивца посреди его вояжа по крышам, когда началась эта чертова Троянская война с затяжной осадой города. Теперь Ириний оставил в покое местных бандитов и переключился на вражеских солдат, чуть ли не через день совершая ночные вылазки за черту города. Поначалу он по пол ночи лежал в засаде, поштучно отстреливая выходящих по нужде солдат. Стрелы попадали точно в горло, входя в нужное место под правильным углом, и каждый свежий труп оседал на землю с едва слышным тихим бульканьем, которое никого не будило и не поднимало тревогу.  
А после гибели Гектора и объявления траура в царской семье Ириний начал подкрадываться к лагерю – никогда со стороны Трои, обходя почти до кромки моря, – снимать нескольких часовых и заходить внутрь, резать спящих: до первого крика и начала тревоги.  
Это было куда безумнее и опаснее, чем его предыдущие ночные выходки. Митос хотел вмешаться еще после первой вылазки, пошел за Иринием и узнал, что в лагере греков есть бессмертный. Что буквально связывало Митоса по рукам и ногам. Он не мог помочь Иринию в его вылазках, не мог дать ему по голове, связать и силком вывезти из Трои, даже сам теперь не мог сбежать из нее. Каждый раз, когда он выходил из города, неведомый бессмертный слышал Зов, чувствовал его приближение и тут же выдвигался наперерез. И добро бы сам – хотя Митос уже почти сто лет не дрался с другими бессмертными, ради такого случая он бы сделал исключение. Но его противник каждый раз шел во главе целого отряда. Значит, о честной битве можно забыть. А так бессмысленно подставляться Митос не стал бы даже ради Ириния. Ему только и оставалось сидеть за городскими стенами, любоваться закатами, пить вино, тихо беситься от бессилия и каждый раз думать, вернется Ириний с очередной вылазки или нет, прекрасно понимая, что рано или поздно он все-таки не придет.  
А слава Ириния среди греческого войска тем временем росла и ширилась. Его называли ночным чудовищем, троянским кошмаром, даже озверевшим воплощением Аполлона, оскорбленного разграблением его храма и убийством его жрецов. Впрочем, последняя версия имела меньше всего сторонников, большинство греков считали, что в этой войне Аполлон на их стороне, а храмом больше, храмом меньше – бога не слишком обидит. Тем более, сам-то храм они и не разрушили.

И хотя Митос знал, что ничем другим вылазки Ириния не могут закончиться, развязка наступила все равно неожиданно. Митос накануне даже пытался поговорить с воспитанником, но так и не смог объяснить, почему не хочет присоединиться к нему в его ночных рейдах. Ведь греки были врагами, греки угрожали их городу и, когда войдут в него, будут грабить, убивать и насиловать, так что плохого в том, чтобы вырезать десяток-другой спящих греческих свиней?  
Митос не мог объяснить, что его приближение всегда будет чувствовать один из греческих военачальников, что более заметно было бы разве что торжественно подудеть в рог. Основным оружием Ириния оставалась его скрытность, и Митос не мог позволить себе его отобрать. Но и объясниться – тоже. Разве что пришлось бы рассказывать о бессмертных, а к этому Митос был категорически не готов.  
А сегодня, два дня спустя, бессмертный греческий военачальник ехал вдоль стены Трои с насаженной на копье головой Ириния и выкрикивал оскорбления в сторону троянцев.  
Сжимая кулаки, Митос наблюдал за ним со стены: бессмертный воин, возжелавший славы, бравирующий своей неуязвимостью, корчит из себя героя и гордится победой над смертным мальчишкой, не прожившим и двух десятилетий. Митос знал, что доберется до него. Не сегодня, но очень скоро.  
Уже возвращаясь к своему войску, тот прокричал:  
– Смотрите все! Троянское чудовище мертво! Теперь никто не будет тревожить сон честных греков!  
Митос промолчал. На рядовых воинов ему плевать, а убийцу Ириния он хорошо рассмотрел и прекрасно умел ждать.

От затеи с деревянным конем стойко разило военной хитростью и коварством, но бессмертного внутри коня не было, а на троянцев Митсу было так же плевать, как и на греков. Пока сохраняется текущее шаткое равновесие – ему никак не добраться до убийцы Ириния посреди вражеского лагеря, а вот во время штурма города и сопутствующей неразберихи – все возможно.  
Так и вышло. Митос нашел бессмертного грека, врывающегося в царский дворец во главе небольшого отряда из дюжины солдат. Выходя на охоту за убийцей своего воспитанника, Митос прихватил с собой любимый лук Ириния. Когда-то по заказу царя Приама было изготовлено два одинаковых лука – для младшего сына, принца Париса, и его лучшего друга и верного соратника Ириния. Тот страшно гордился этим подарком и никогда не брал с собой на ночные вылазки, чтобы не повредить. Митосу показалось правильным, чтобы именно этот лук завершил историю Ириния.  
Быстро отстреляв большую часть отряда и спровоцировав этим бегство меньшей, Митос наконец-то остался наедине со своей целью.  
– Ты его учил, – презрительно констатировал соперник. – Зачем ты тратил время на смертного? Они ведь не имеют значения.  
– Тебе не понять, – отрезал Митос и больше на разговоры не отвлекался.  
Когда отсверкали молнии и затихло последнее эхо Передачи, Митос подошел к обезглавленному телу. Сражаясь, они кружили по всему залу, но в итоге тело упало так, что казалось, будто убитый, отступая, бежал из дворца. Довершая иллюзию позорного бегства Митос выстрелил ему в пятку – так словно стрела догнала его сзади, – бросил лук рядом с телом и ушел. Покидая и дворец, и город, и полуостров, и вообще направляясь подальше от Малой Азии.

Как порою забавна бывает людская молва. Наутро сочли, что голову греку отрубили посмертно, а погиб он от той единственной стрелы в пятку. Большинство даже не узнало, что голова валялась отдельно от тела. На погребальном костре их сложили вместе, чтобы со стороны не было заметно. Лишь нашедшие тело знали правду, но молчали. Тем более, стрела в пятку как причина смерти – это гораздо таинственнее и легендарнее. И куда больше подходит великому герою, чем банальное отсечение головы, да еще и неизвестно кем. А сам выстрел приписали принцу Парису. Его лук узнавали многие, а что таких луков когда-то было сделано два – успели подзабыть.  
Легенда сложилась – красиво, с принцами и героями, оставив чудовищ и бессмертных за бортом истории. И хотя за чудовище бессмертному было слегка обидно, но за себя он был очень даже рад. Один древнейший бессмертный терпеть не мог попадать в легенды.


End file.
